Image processing techniques include, but not limited to, geometric transform, rotation, mirror, scaling, resolution change, and so on. Conventional software for realizing image processing techniques normally runs at low speed. This drawback particularly manifests in some electronic devices, such as camera cellular phones, digital cameras, GPSs and so on, which require real-time processing. These electronic devices will be more pragmatic if the image processing speed could enhance. Further, if images captured by the image capture element of these electronic devices experience insufficient brightness, insufficient contrast, and geometric distortion, such as barrel distortion, trapezoid distortion, parallelogram distortion, or pincushion distortion, these electronic devices are considered as malfunction.